1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates motorcycle accessories, and more particularly to an engine guard with spring-loaded footrests.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The engine on a motorcycle is usually located toward the front of the vehicle, i.e., behind the front wheel struts and forward of the seat. Motorcycle engines are typically uncovered along the sides, and therefore exposed to possible damage. Most manufacturers provide a bar or other guard to lessen the risk of damage, but such bars or guards are not attractive, are inconvenient for the placement of the rider's legs and feet, and are placed or shaped in such a way as to fail to adequately protect against damage from the side.
Several types of footrests for motorcycle operators and passengers have been proposed, and these footrests have been added to various places on motorcycles. Examples of such footrests are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,808 to Egan (disclosing a motorcycle footrest that pivots from a stowed to a deployed position) ; U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,713 to Lindby (also disclosing a motorcycle footrest that pivots from a stowed to a deployed position); U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,723 to Spence (describing a motorcycle footrest with a light inside); U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,983 to Moore (displaying a set of otherwise conventional motorcycle footrests that have unusual mounting brackets); U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,090 to Malenotti (adjustable motorcycle footrest); U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,823 to Nemes (a motorcycle locking bar that doubles as a footrest); U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,561 to Hashimoto and Shako (a motorcycle footrest that pivots); Published Patent Application No. US2002/0158441 (a dual eccentric adjustable motorcycle footrest); and German patent DE 19511760 (an adjustable cantilevered footrest useable by a passenger on a motorcycle).
A common disadvantage of prior art footrests on a motorcycle engine guard is that the operator of the motorcycle must manually move the footrests from a retracted position to a deployed position. As a result, movement of the footrests to a deployed position while riding the motorcycle results in the operator's attention being diverted from his/her operation of the motorcycle.